11 de Março de 2011
by imaphantomfan
Summary: Essa história eu escrevi baseada em um sonho que tive na madrugada de 11 de Março de 2011. Este sonho ocorreu simultâneo ao grande terremoto e tsunami que devastou a costa nordeste do Japão, e me parece ter, portanto, muito singnificado.


11 de Maço de 2011

_Tanta tragédia, terror. Muitos correm para se salvar. Outros tentam salvar o próximo, e alguém dorme. Muita gente sofre, muita gente corre, muita gente morre, e alguém dorme. Tanta coisa terrível acontece simultaneamente, e alguém dorme. Quanta gente chora, quantos se desesperam, e alguém dorme..._

Duas e vinte e cinco da tarde. O estádio estava lotado. A multidão vibrava e o coro fazia tremer o solo arenoso sobre o qual homens e mulheres, ex-combatentes de nossa interminável guerra contra os monstros que assolam a humanidade desde o início dos tempos, lá estavam trajando seus uniformes protetores com enormes armas e capacetes como os da tropa de choque. Eles se uniam para abater as feras que eram soltas no estádio. Eram as mais variadas bestas de todos os tamanhos: peludas, escamosas, algumas do tamanho de cães, outras maiores que um elefante. Havia de tudo, de dragões a insetos gigantes, mas os caçadores eram muito bem trenados e coordenados para matar no menor tempo possível e há décadas nenhuma pessoa morreu durante esse jogo.

Duas e meia. Comecei a achar meio chato, pois aqueles bichos mal tinham tempo de reagir e atacar e rapidamente eram fuzilados. Os jogo já perdia a graça, eu apenas tinha ido vê-los por insistência de meus colegas de trabalho que adoravam esses eventos. Felizmente, eu pensava, tudo aquilo estava prestes a acabar e a renas foi completamente limpa, os corpos já havia sido retirados e a maioria dos caçadores estava se recolhendo, exceto um. Era a hora do "duelo final", quando um único caçador abate o último monstro para fechar com "chave de ouro" os jogos.

"O que você acha que vão colocar pro cara enfrentar dessa vez?" Gerald perguntou "Provavelmente um dos fraquinhos" disso Jake. Eu também não estava crente que iriam colocar um muito grande e forte para o cara enfrentar sozinho, dificilmente faziam isso. Finalmente os portões do fundo se abriram e o oponente do caçador era trazido por três homens, amarrado por cordas. Era algo que eu nunca em minha vida chamaria de "monstro": era humanóide e lembrava um homem bem alto e muito magro, esguio de rosto alongado, seu corpo era parcialmente revestido de uma armadura metálica quase toda preta com poucas faixas douradas, apenas o "rosto" e as pernas entre a cintura e os joelhos pareciam sem a armadura e tinham cor cinzenta. Era aproximadamente duas vezes a altura de um daqueles homens, mas não me pareceu muito forte à primeira vista.

Duas e trinta e dois. O caçador se preparava para atirar, quando a criatura conseguiu se libertar das cordas e tentou escapar. O caçador foi atrás e atirou, mas aquilo parecia ser muito inteligente e extremamente veloz, e tentou dar um enorme salto em direção à platéia. Todos tomaram um baita de um susto. Felizmente o campo de força funcionou muito bem como um escudo invisível e ele caiu de volta no campo. Furiosos por acharem que aquela coisa tentou os atacar, a platéia inteira reagiu com vaias e apoiaram quando o caçador jogou a rede em cima daquilo. Todos gritaram eufóricos e a vitória parecia garantida, quando uma luz esbranquiçada envolveu rapidamente a criatura e, ao se apagar, ela ficou diferente: havia mais armadura preta em seu corpo, inclusive um capacete preto e dourado cobrindo mais o seu rosto com um par de "chifres" dourados no topo. A rede que estava em cima dele simplesmente "flutuou" como se houvesse algum vento e com certeza aquilo tudo se tornara bem emocionante.

Duas e trinta e sete. "Aí, borá descer pra ver melhor?" Mark sugeria. Lucy, sua namorada não concordava: "Não acho uma boa idéia, viu como ele quase avançou na platéia?" "Mas com certeza será mais legal" Jake concordou. Decidimos descer, e eu quase não iria, queria ficar com Jim e Carol, o casal que decidiu continuar vendo de lá de cima. Nós outros descemos pela escadaria entre os assentos até os lugares da frente. Ficamos encostados na margem da arquibancada, confiantes que absolutamente nada nos aconteceria. Ao olhar mais de perto percebi que sempre que era atingido, aquele "bicho" não sangrava como os outros, e sequer saía uma "gosma" como já vi outras vezes, mas voavam pedaços de metal e fios que faiscavam. Também notei que, em lugar dos olhos, havia o que lembrava um par de óculos azuis opacos e pontudos, e tive curiosidade em perguntar a Dylan: "O que é aquilo?" "Você ainda não percebeu? É um robô." "E já se fazem robôs assim, com toda essa tecnologia?" "Não sei, me disseram que ele veio de outro planeta, mas não tenho certeza..." foi quando, do nada, o "robô" se elevou verticalmente, e percebi finalmente que parte da "armadura era na verdade um par de jatos que ele usara para escapar. Mas o caçador usou um lançador de mísseis de longo alcance, mirou e acertou um dos jatos, fazendo-o perder o controle do "vou", até se chocar mais uma vez contra o campo de força e cair.

Duas e quarenta dois. A batalha já durava mais do que deveria, apesar de o caçador levar vantagem e o robô estar parcialmente destruído, continuava agüentando mesmo assim, sem ter sido desmembrado como a maioria das feras selvagens a essa altura. Na realidade auilo mal se mantinha de pé e o caçador, por outro lado estava quase ileso, por não ter sido atacado. Percebi que, na realidade, parecia mais que o robô não queria mesmo atacar, pois vi que ele tinha muito bem condições de derrotar o caçador, mas não o queria. O resultado mais uma vez parecia óbvio, até que o inesperado aconteceu: Papai! Uma criança, de algum modo, entrou no campo. Todos se calaram enquanto o que parecia ser uma menininha loira de uns cinco anos Coria em direção ao caçador e o robô. "Será que ela é a filha do caçador?" Lucy perguntou "Não sei, achava que aquele caçador não tinha filhos..." "Então por que ela passou por ele, Gerald?" a menina passou direto pelo caçador, que ficara surpreso, mas seguiu surpreendentemente em direção ao robô. Outra surpresa foi que ele não a atacou, mas se agachou e pareceu falar com ela. Eu não conseguia ouvir muito bem, mas poder ouvir ao menos que a criatura falava me surpreendeu. Então, para voltar à batalha, o caçador puxou a criança e a lançou violentamente para longe do mesmo modo que fazia com as pequenas criaturas que abatia. Eu já não sabia mais para quem torcer, e a platéia reagiu com vaias. Agora o jogo se invertia. Foi a primeira vez que vi o adversário do caçador realmente zangado que se ergueu sobre as duas pernas e foi em direção dele. O caçador atirou, enquanto uma moça de cabelo preto entrava no campo para buscar a criança machucada. Mas os guardas chegaram e a detiveram. Um dos guardas pegou a menininha e a levou para longe da luta, enquantro outros seguravam e puxavam violentamente a mulher que parecia desesperada. "Soltem! É a minha filha" eu a ouvi gritar quando os guardas passaram com ela perto de onde eu estava. Aparentemente o roboô desviou sua atenção do caçador e foi atrás da mulher e da criança, mas o caçador mirou e o atingiu pelas costas e o fez cair de frente. Depois aproximou-se correndo e se preparou para abatê-lo.

Duas e quarenta e cinco. Nesse momento tudo mudou para sempre. O robô ia se erguendo, mas percebi que enquanto fazia isso ele também ia ficando maior, aumentava de tamanho e ficava diferente enquanto o caçador se afastava. Não apenas eu percebi, pois muita gente que estava mais atrás foi descendo para ver mais de perto e as margens do estádio rapidamente enchiam. Havia muitas pessoas a mais atrás de mim e ao lado dos meus colegas enquanto aquilo ficava maior e alterava sua forma bem diante de nossos olhos, ficando muito mais largo, com mais saliência no corpo, até que, em questão de segundos, aquele crescimento se tornou muito mais acelerado e acentuado, aquele rosto alongado sobre o capacete eu pude ver que da sua mandíbula cresciam dentes afiados que de tão grandes, se projetavam para fora da boca, e os "óculos" azuis mudaram de cor, tornando-se vermelhos como sangue. Aquilo que há apenas alguns segundos era simplesmente duas vezes maior que uma pessoa, agora facilmente passava dos 10 metros de altura, e não mais esguio, tornou-se largo com o corpo coberto por uma armadura segmentada e laqueada, preta e dourada, como a de um samurai gigante. O rosto, pelo que eu podia ver de longe, continuava cinzento, só que agora lembrava uma caveira com dentes afiados e óculos vermelhos.

Duas e quarenta e seis. Aquilo abria aquela sinistra boca e um terrível som grave e forte como um rugido trovejante fez todos a nossa volta gritarem e muitas começaram a correr para os lugares de cima. O caçador inutilmente tentou atirar várias vezes, mas quilo não surtia efeito algum. Aquela coisa então se abaixou e pegou o caçador com uma das mãos como se fosse um boneco. Ele gritou e nós testemunhamos a terrível cena do homem ser apertador até ser comprimido e esmagado como uma lata de refrigerante vazia, espirrando sangue pra todos os lados. Todos gritaram mais uma vez e o pânico oficialmente se instalou. Todos queriam sair dali, mas nós estávamos seguros devido ao campo de força, ou foi o que pensamos. Aquilo, que eu finalmente podia chamar de monstro, arremessou para longe e corpo do caçador e correu em velocidade para o palco, relativamente perto de onde eu estava. Aquilo era bem maior do que eu pensava e tentei correr para longe e vi aquilo quebrar parte da elevação do estádio com um único chute, levando a estrutura daquela parte de desabar e os aparelhos que mantinham o campo de força foram destruídos. Ou seja, era o fim.

Duas e cinqüenta. Eu e meus amigos subíamos para a parte mais elevadas, quando o chão começou a tremer. Não era por acaso, pois ao me virar de costas vir o monstro pisar forte contra o campo, o que fez o solo rachar e parte da arquibancada foi, literalmente, dividida em duas. As pessoas que estavam próximas a mim escorregaram e alguns caíram no campo. "Você queriam que eu fosso um monstro" eu ouvi uma voz grave, profunda e rouca ecoar por todos os cantos "Então eu vou ser esse monstro". Do outro lado, algumas delas também caíram no campo sem nenhuma explicação e ficaram a mercê da criatura. Jim e Lucy ficaram entre os que caíram. Tentei correr para salvá-lo, mas era tarde, e alguém que eu não conheço me impediu de retornar, me puxou pelo braço e fomos até a saída, chegando aos túneis de emergência. Achei que escaparia, mas o teto acima de mim rachou. Na realidade, partes do teto se desprendiam e eram lançadas para fora como se houvesse uma ventania. Ouvi outra vez aquele rugido trovejante. Pessoas gritaram e algumas também foram "levadas" para longe, embora eu não sentisse vento algum. _Tanta tragédia, terror. Muitos correm para se salvar. Outros tentam salvar o próximo, e alguém dorme_.Quando toda estrutura acima de nós foi arremessada, vimos o monstro mais perto da gente do que pensávamos, e esse foi o momento mais horrível da minha vida. Vi uma das pessoas ao meu lado ser capturada e ter a parte de cima do seu corpo devorada. Fiquei aterrorizada com a cena, mas não me paralisei como tantas outras e corri. Cheguei até o campo, o local onde eu não queria estar, mas a única forma de escapar seria atravessando-o até a saída de baixo, e muita gente se juntou a essa minha corrida. _Muita gente sofre, muita gente corre, muita gente morre, e alguém dorme. _Vi uma pessoa na frente tropeçar e ser logo deixada para trás, quando mais perto da saída a vi ser esmagada por aqueles pés enormes, como se fosse um inseto. E o monstro nos alcançava. _Tanta coisa terrível acontece simultaneamente, e alguém dorme. _Consegui chegar à saída.

Por milagre reencontrei os meus amigos. Eles disseram que Jake ficara preso nas estruturas que desabaram, mas conseguiram tirá-lo de lá. Ele estava relamente muito machucado, mas estava consciente e ajudei a apoiá-lo. Saímos do estádio e ficamos a vários metros de distância, quando ouvimos um barulho. Olhamos para trás e vimos uma terrível explosão, seguida de um incêndio. Pude ouvir o grito desesperador dos que ficaram. Vimos de longe o monstro sair ileso ao destruir parte do estádio e andar para longe, felizmente não em nossa direção. Vimos pessoas tentando escapar por todos os lados, e algumas até em chamas e decidimos seguir em frente e correr para o mais longe o possível antes que aquela coisa decidisse ir atrás de nós._ Muita gente sofre, muita gente corre, muita gente morre, e alguém dorme. _ Comecei a ter um flashback e me lembrei de tudo que aconteceu, do que eu pensava, e de como tudo mudou de repente. Como algo aparentemente tão inofensivo poderia fazer aquilo tudo? Como e porque isso tudo aconteceu? Nunca mais em minha vida assistirei a esses jogos, mesmo que digam aumentar a segurança e que nada disso voltaria a acontecer. Não tem como o homem lidar com aquilo, nem com toda a tecnologia..._ Quanta gente chora, quantos mais se desesperam?... E alguém acorda..._

Alguém acorda em uma madrugada de sexta-feira. São quase três da madrugada. Ela vai à cozinha, bebe um pouco de água e volta a dormir. Crente de que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho e que nada acontecera. Foi só um sonho. Aquelas pessoas não eram reais. Ninguém se feriu. Foi tudo um sonho. Apenas um sonho... um sonho..._ sonho_...

_BASEADO EM FATOS REAIS._

Escrito por:

Sobrevivente001


End file.
